


One small adventure

by Solaris_lair



Category: Romance club - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: Ости и Ади сдают экзамены, а на фоне происходит что-то ужасное. В такой ситуации даже давние враги могут стать друзьями
Relationships: Lucifer/Osti
Kudos: 1





	One small adventure

Люцифера и Вики выбросило из водоворота прямо возле расщелины, ведущей в Ад. Девушка хотела уже улететь обратно в школу, но ее остановили — Сатана ждал не только своего сына, но и ее? Демон не был уверен в том, что Непризнанную стоило брать с собой, но выхода не было.  
Добравшись до тюрьмы, они разделились — Люцифер отправился к отцу, а Вики осталась ждать его. Вернувшись через пять минут, мужчина явно напугал спутницу — его, кажется, били. Непризнанная уже хотела помочь, но демон оттолкнул ее, неловко опустившись на пол. Через несколько секунд Вики услышала уже знакомый звук стучащих по полу каблуков, и недовольно поморщилась — это мог быть только один человек…  
— Ости? — Люцифер кое-как сфокусировал зрение на подруге. Видел он только одним глазом, второй же был залит кровью. — Как ты…  
— Твой отец сказал, где тебя искать, — девушка присела на колено перед демоном. — Пойдем, я тебе помогу.  
— А я… — Вики хотела, чтобы ей все объяснили, но тут же замолчала под суровым взглядом алого глаза Люцифера.  
— Ости, пусть идет с нами? Тебе понадобится помощь, — казалось, будто мужчина боится, что дьяволица сейчас откажется, но, к удивлению Уокер, она кивнула.  
— Лети за нами, Непризнанная, — девушка помогла Люциферу подняться и забросила его руку себе на плечи, — Давай, Люц, летим. Тут совсем близко. Я тебя подлатаю, будешь как новенький.  
Люцифер кое-как расправил крылья и, как только все трое вышли из тюрьмы, взлетел. Ости поддерживала его и им удалось довольно быстро добраться до школы. В корпусе, где находилась комната дьяволицы, в это время почти никого не было, так что удалось незаметно миновать коридоры.  
— Запри дверь, Непризнанная, — Ости даже не обернулась, обращаясь к Вики. — Так, Люцифер… рубашку снимай, показывай все.  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся и принялся раздеваться. Уокер начала краснеть и отвернулась, смутившись. Демоны заметили реакцию Непризнанной и переглянулись, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос.  
— Непризнанная… как там тебя… Уокер. Иди сюда, садись на стул. Люц, лежи и не дергайся. — Ости явно знала, что делает. Она закрыла глаза и стала что-то шептать на языке, незнакомом Вики. Раны дьявола начали затягиваться, даже глаз вылечился. Пока демоница что-то шептала, девушка почувствовала, как она слабеет. Как будто из нее выкачивали энергию…  
— Это нормально, Уокер, — отвечая на ее немой вопрос, сказал Люцифер, — у Ости восхитительный дар врачевания, но он требует много сил. Поэтому мы взяли тебя с собой, твоя энергия поможет восстановить мои крылья. Но не переживай, ты поспишь и восстановишься…  
Ости закончила лечить Люцифера. Она была немного бледнее обычного и слегка дрожала.  
— Ей будет лучше? — Вики и сама не была уверена, почему ее интересовало состояние демоницы, однако не спросить она не могла.  
— Да. Все пройдет. Ости, идем. Геральд ждет нас.  
— Идем, да. Только сначала выпусти Непризнанную, ее никто не должен видеть тут.  
— Никто? — Люцифер на секунду задумался, а затем схватил Вики за руку и подтащил к окну. — Вылететь сможешь?  
— Н… наверное? — Не успела Уокер возразить, как ее вытолкнули прямиком с пятого этажа. Но, к счастью, она уже неплохо летала, а потому приземление вышло мягким. Убедившись, что никто ее не видел, девушка отправилась на урок к Мисселине.

— Ты в порядке? — Люцифер обернулся к Ости, все еще сидящей в кресле. — Обещаю, после урока у Геральда я принесу тебя сюда, чтобы ты отдохнула.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина помог подруге встать и, взяв ее под руку, отправился на занятие. Геральд обещал лекцию о том, какие у рожденных ангелов и демонов бывают способности, и не обманул — все полтора часа, выделенные на урок, учитель рассказывал о самых необычных и редких способностях высших существ.

Но одного ученика очень мало интересовала такая увлекательная тема. Дино, сидящий недалеко от Люцифера и Ости, смотрел на девушку. Он подметил ее бледность и какой-то несколько усталый взгляд. После занятия ангел решил выяснить, в чем дело, а потому, использовав одну из способностей высших существ — невидимость — отправился за однокурсниками. Они шли по коридорам школы, вошли в общежитие, добрались до комнаты Ости и тут Дино больше не мог следить за ними — пройти в комнату не представлялось возможным. А потому он выбрался из корпуса общежития и взлетел к окну Ости. Это определенно было лучшее место для слежки. 

Наконец-то добравшись до постели, девушка быстро переоделась, не без помощи Люцифера сняв корсет. Мужчина же никуда уходить не собирался, он сложил свою одежду на кресле и тоже упал на мягкую кровать.  
— Я буду рядом. — только с Ости Люцифер мог быть мягок и нежен, не боясь, что кто-то решит, будто бы Сын Сатаны ничего не стоит. Мужчина поцеловал лежащую в его объятиях дьяволицу и взглянул в окно. Ему показалось, что он слышал шум крыльев… Несколько минут демон напряженно вглядывался в окно, стараясь понять, не следил ли за ними какой-нибудь чересчур любопытный ангел или Непризнанный. О том, что это мог быть и демон, Люцифер даже не думал. Когда он снова переключил свое внимание на Ости, то обнаружил, что девушка уже уснула. Устроившись рядом с ней поудобнее, демон и сам вскоре задремал.

Дино решил покинуть свой наблюдательный пункт после того, как увидел Ости без одежды. Не то чтобы это сильно его шокировало, но увиденное следовало обдумать. И чем быстрее он летел к своей комнате в другом корпусе, тем тяжелее становилось сохранять трезвый ум. Оказавшись у себя, ангел бросился к раковине, чтобы умыться — нужно было срочно вернуть ясность мысли, но образ полуобнаженной дьяволицы, заполонивший все его мысли, сделать это не позволял. На картинки в голове начало откликаться и тело ангела — Дино почувствовал, как натянулась ткань брюк на паху.  
— Вот же черт! — выругался мужчина и попытался думать о чем-то другом. Мало-помалу тело удалось успокоить мыслями об уроках, о крылоборстве. Через несколько минут возбуждение удалось вытеснить из разума и Дино вздохнул. Он иногда с трудом контролировал себя и боялся, что кто-то может узнать о его симпатии к Ости. Тем более, что девушка предназначена для Люцифера…

На следующий день первый урок вел Ангел Фенцио. Он терпеть не мог непризнанных и потому именно занятия с рожденными ангелами и демонами были его любимыми — они практически сразу понимали суть задания и во всем превосходили бывших людей. Однако это была тайна, известная только самому учителю.  
Собравшиеся на площадке студенты тихо переговаривались, пока Фенцио не привлек их внимание.  
— Так как вы рожденные ангелы и демоны, вам, как вы должны знать, доступно несколько более полное знание друг о друге, чем Непризнанным. Они могут видеть только энергию, по крайней мере, пока не окончат школу. Вы же можете видеть в глазах друг друга последние задания, связанные со смертными. Сейчас я поделю вас на группы и к концу занятия вы должны рассказать об одном из последних дел всех ваших товарищей. — ангел начал называть имена студентов. — Люцифер, Ади, Ости и Дино.  
Затем он продолжил формировать команды. Демоны и ангел отошли от всех однокурсников.  
— Полетели к Плачущим девам? — предложил Ади. Сэми и Мими не было на занятии, так что вряд ли кто-то еще мог бы оказаться возле фонтана слез.  
— Там никто не помешает, — кивнул Дино и первый взлетел в воздух. Демоны последовали за ним.  
Уже через несколько минут все четверо приземлились на указанном месте.  
— Делимся по парам, — Ости уже все продумала, так что товарищи по команде просто слушали ее, не перебивая. — Люцифер с Дино, я с Ади. Потом меняемся.  
Для этого занятия был важен физический контакт, а потому хитро улыбающийся рыжий демон мгновенно притянул девушку к себе за талию, свободной рукой касаясь ее длинных волос. Он вгляделся в ее глаза, стараясь увидеть ее визит на землю и одновременно позволяя ей узнать о его последнем задании. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, так что Ади прижал девушку к себе, касаясь подбородком ее плеча. Он коснулся губами нежной кожи и снова взглянул в глаза обнимающей его за шею дьяволицы.  
— Так-так… ты заставила наркобарона развернуть войну против сына? Восхитительно.  
— А ты заставил гонщика испортить двигатель в машине его соперника? Изобретательно, Ади. — прочитав друг друга, они обернулись к молчавшим Люциферу и Дино. Мужчины держали друг друга за руки и не прерывали ни на мгновение зрительного контакта.  
— Бизнесмен заказал убийство партнера по бизнесу? — наконец выдавил из себя ангел.  
— Женщина простила подругу за предательство? — насмешливо спросил Люц. — Да ты издеваешься.  
— Меняемся, — не желая продолжать дискуссию, Дино подошел к Ости. Девушка была довольно низкой по сравнению с ним, а потому ангел, заключив дьяволицу в объятия, оторвал ее от земли и прижал к себе, повторяя ранее увиденные действия Ади. Невесомо поцеловав ее в лоб, Дино смог увидеть необходимое, но что-то от него все же ускользало. Он коснулся губами ее щеки и тогда увидел задание полностью.  
— Уговорила девушку сбежать в другой город, хотя без нее ее семья не выживет… — ангел поставил дьяволицу на землю.  
— Спас ученика от зависимости, отговорив его пробовать… что это было?  
— Сам не знаю, но что-то неприятное, — пожал плечами мужчина. В это время Люцифер и Ади уже знали о делах друг друга.  
— Ну что, Ости, отдай мне Дино, не жадничай, — рыжеволосый демон улыбнулся и мягко подтолкнул девушку к сыну Сатаны. Люцифер прижал подругу к себе и поцеловал ее. Они быстро считали друг друга.  
— Бойня между бандитами в клубе? Красиво.  
— А я вижу войну между двумя чиновниками… Жалко, не мне досталось это задание… — Ости взглянула на свою команду. — Нам пора лететь назад.  
Дино снова оказался в воздухе первым. За ним взлетели и демоны. Никто не замечал ничего необычного, пока совсем рядом не раздался рев Субантры. Отвратительная птица появилась из ниоткуда, застав студентов врасплох. Создание набросилось на Ади и в одно мгновение повредило ему крыло. Летевшая ближе всего к парню Ости схватила его за руку и помогла лететь дальше, пока мерзкое существо ненадолго отстало.  
— Что за черт?! — Ади тихо и очень злобно ругался, практически повиснув на плечах девушки. — Какого Шепфа оно тут делало?!  
Но не успел он получить ответ на свой вопрос, как вся команда бросилась вниз. За ними гнались четыре Субантры, две из которых целились прямиком в рыжего демона. Заметив это, Люцифер и Дино попытались отогнать птиц. Их замысел был ясен — задержать врагов, пока Ости и Ади не доберутся до Фенцио и не сообщат о нападении. Но что-то было не так. Как только рыжеволосый дьяволенок скрылся в облаках вместе с девушкой, Субантры отступили. Ничего не понимая, демон и ангел полетели вниз, чтобы сообщить о происшествии.  
Ости камнем падала вниз. Весу, а, соответственно, и скорости ей добавлял Ади, который просто не мог лететь сам. Он то и дело пытался кричать девушке, чтобы она раскрыла крылья, но его просьбы не были услышаны. Когда до земли оставалось всего два или три метра, они зависли в воздухе и рыжий закрыл глаза, поняв, что опасность миновала. Большие черные крылья Ости были куда сильнее, чем его собственные, и помогали парить над поверхностью. Демоны добрались до места проведения занятия и увидели там не только ангела Фенцио, но и учителя Геральда, которому и решили рассказать о случившемся. Но Люцифер и Дино заговорили первыми.  
— Мы летели от Плачущих дев и на нас напали, — выпалил ангел, прерывая разговор преподавателей.  
— Четыре Субантры, Ади ранен. — Люцифер казался куда более спокойным. — Ости отведет его в больничное крыло.  
— Что здесь могли делать эти птицы? Они не покидают своих гнезд… — Геральд недоуменно взглянул на коллегу, но тот только пожал плечами.  
— Пойдем, младший. Тебя подлатают. — взяв рыжего демона под руку, девушка ушла в сторону больничного крыла, находившегося совсем недалеко. Окна основной палаты выходили как раз на площадку для проведения занятий, где в этот момент находились студенты вместе с Фенцио и Геральдом.  
Учителя, проводив взглядом двух демонов, взглянули на Дино и Люцифера. Конечно, не терпелось выяснить, как все произошло, но ученики вряд ли могли сказать что-то полезное.  
— Они напали просто так. Мы летели, разговаривали… И вдруг они! — ангел попытался объяснить ситуацию, но ему, казалось, не верили.  
— Все так и было, он не врет, — подал голос Люцифер.  
— Да, спасибо. Так вот… — Дино уже хотел продолжить рассказ, как кто-то из демонов закричал.  
— Смотрите, Субантры! — две птицы летели прямиком к больничному крылу, куда ушел Ади, а через секунду после того, как существа влетели в окно, раздался оглушительный крик Ости.  
— Дино, за мной, — никто не успел ничего понять, а Люцифер уже направлялся к школе. Ангел полетел за ним.  
Хватило нескольких взмахов сильных крыльев, чтобы оказаться внутри. Омерзительные Субантры громили все на своем пути, а Ости и Ади нигде не было видно. Люцифер и Дино начали отгонять птиц, как тут в комнате появились Геральд и Фенцио. Они использовали свои способности и силу тренированных крыльев, чтобы заставить существ улететь, пока студенты искали своих товарищей.  
— Ости! Ади! — Дино пытался позвать их, но никто не откликался. Люцифер приподнял накренившуюся к стене ширму и увидел двух демонов под ней. Ости была без сознания, а Ади едва ли понимал, что произошло. Они укрывали друг друга крыльями, стараясь защитить от нападавших.  
— Ади? — мужчина попытался оторвать рыжего от девушки. — Отпусти ее, Ади, все закончилось.  
— Нет, нет. — казалось, что у парня началась истерика. — Люцифер, они напали на нас.  
— Отпусти Ости. Дай мне ей помочь. — сына Сатаны начинало раздражать поведение юноши.  
— Ади, спокойно, — рядом оказался Дино и тут же отцепил руки демона от плеч девушки. — Я тут, отпусти ее.  
В этот момент дьяволица пришла в себя и начала озираться в поисках нападавших.  
— Где эти твари?  
— Улетели. — хмыкнул ангел Фенцио, недовольно глядя на сына, сидящего на полу рядом с демонами.  
— Если все в порядке, разойдитесь по комнатам, — устало попросил Геральд и обернулся к окну, через которое в больничный покой влетела Мисселина. За ней толпилась кучка Непризнанных, среди которых Люцифер заметил и Вики. Уокер поспешно отвернулась, поняв, что за ней наблюдают.  
— Здесь произошло что-то ужасное…  
— Вы четверо по комнатам, остальные — обратно к занятиям! — Геральд потер переносицу и подошел к женщине. — Зачем здесь Непризнанные?  
— Я увидела, как вы с Фенцио летите сюда и тоже поспешила… Я не могла их оставить, вдруг эти чудовища напали бы на Непризнанных? — Мисселина грустно взглянула на учеников. Ее коллеги кивнули и, проследив, чтобы Люцифер, Дино, Ости и Ади вышли из больничного крыла, отправились дальше вести занятия. Вечером предстояло собрать совет преподавателей, чтобы понять, насколько серьезным это событие может оказаться для школы.

До общежития шли молча. Люцифер злился, не понимая, что происходит. Со школой творилось что-то странное, как будто все учителя были в курсе, но просто не хотели ничего говорить. Добравшись до корпуса, в котором жила Ости, демон отправил девушку и раненого Ади вперед, а сам остановил Дино.  
— Ты помог спасти их. Это на тебя не похоже, ангел.  
— По-моему, как раз в репертуаре ангелов. Я не бросил однокурсников в беде.  
— Но мы же демоны. А ангелы вступаются только за ангелов.  
— И за всех, кому нужна помощь, — Дино пожал плечами. — Пошли, нужно помочь Ости, Ади для нее тяжеловат.  
— Даже не вздумай напрашиваться на чай. — хохотнул Люцифер и пошел вслед за ангелом.  
Как и ожидалось, Ости и Ади оказались всего лишь на втором этаже. Рыжий уже не мог идти и едва ли не терял сознание, так что вовремя подхвативший его за плечи Дино оказался очень кстати. До комнаты девушки они добрались, не встретив никого на пути.  
— Кладите его на кровать, — оказавшись у себя, дьяволица тут же начала командовать. — Рубашку с него снимайте и садитесь оба.  
Как только все указания были выполнены, Люцифер и Дино сели по обе стороны от пострадавшего. Ости же удобно устроилась в своем кресле. Прикрыв глаза, она зашептала то же, что и тогда, когда она лечила сына Сатаны. Ангел дернулся, но Люцифер схватил его за руку, перегнувшись через лежащего без сознания Рыжего.  
— Сиди и не дергайся, ты ей мешаешь.  
Блондин послушно вернулся в исходное положение и постарался расслабиться. В целом, он понимал, что делала девушка — она брала его энергию, чтобы лечить Ади. Но для него было неожиданно, что у дьяволицы оказался дар исцеления.  
— Все. — Ости встала с кресла и пошатнулась, несколько ослабшая после всего произошедшего. — Ади, ты как?  
— Цел, — рыжий демон уже очнулся и аккуратно ощупывал крылья на предмет повреждений. — Эй, я в твоей постели? Да еще с такими парнями?  
— Лучше бы встал и приготовил чай, я устала, — огрызнулась девушка. Шутки младшего иногда ужасно раздражали.  
— Семья нами бы гордилась, оказались в постели с сыном Сатаны и настоящим ангелом, — продолжал паясничать парень.  
— Если ты расскажешь своему отцу, что здесь был ангел, я расскажу, что ты слабак и не смог улететь от чертовой Субантры.  
— Их было четыре! У меня есть свидетели! — Ади явно вознамерился довести свою кузину до бешенства.  
— Твой отец поверит мне больше, чем тебе, — Ости устало посмотрела на парня. Этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, а потому рыжий отступил.  
— Какой чай будете, господа? Есть с мятой, лаймом или ромашка для особо нервных.  
— Сделай просто зеленый. И ангелу тоже, — Люцифер поудобнее устроился на широкой кровати и насмешливо взглянул на сидящего рядом Дино, который явно потерял немало сил во время исцеления. Тот просто кивнул, решив, что раз его приглашают остаться, то отказывать будет невежливо.  
Ади скрылся в дверях второй комнаты — корпус для рожденных ангелов и демонов среднего и продвинутого уровня был гораздо больше того, в котором жили низшие и Непризнанные: здесь каждая комната была рассчитана на одного жильца и являла собой полноценные апартаменты с отдельной спальней, гостиной, которая была совмещена с небольшой кухней, и даже небольшой гардеробной. У Ости было довольно уютно, Дино сам не заметил, как поудобнее устроился на подушках, разглядывая туалетный столик с сотней разных баночек, тюбиков и прочего добра, названия которому ангел не знал.  
Вскоре рыжий вернулся с четырьмя большими чашками чая. Выдав каждому присутствующему по одной, он сел между Дино и Люцифером.  
— Так и будем молчать?  
— А ты хочешь поговорить о том, что сегодня произошло? — Ости смотрела перед собой, как будто ничто вокруг ее не интересовало.  
— Нет, хочу… посекретничать хочу! Дино, какие у тебя отношения с той Непризнанной Уокер? Я вижу, ты постоянно на нее смотришь! — Ади взглянул на удивленного ангела. — Ну же, признавайся, у вас интрижка? Мы никому не скажем.  
— У… у кого? — блондин поперхнулся чаем, — у меня с Непризнанной ничего нет и быть не может. Она же…  
— А если ее признают Небеса? — не унимался рыжий.  
— И тогда нет. Я рожденный ангел и выше этого. — пожал плечами Дино. Тут ему пришла в голову мысль прояснить вопрос, который не давал покоя. — А вы трое? Вы все… ну… вместе?..  
— В каком смысле «вместе»? — Ади и Люцифер непонимающе посмотрели на ангела, как вдруг Ости заливисто засмеялась.  
— Он спрашивает, не спим ли мы втроем. Вдруг мы все любовники. — девушка отпила чай. — Дино, прости, но это смешно. Мы с Ади родственники, наши родители братья.  
— И сестры, — кивнул рыжий, пытаясь сдерживать смех. Люциферу же удалось сохранить лицо.  
— Не думала, что это для кого-то тайна. Мои родители — смертные грехи Гордыня и Похоть, а родители Ади — Гнев и Зависть. Мы кузены.  
Дино уткнулся в свою чашку, смутившись, и вдруг осознал, что ему легко и даже немного приятно общаться с этими демонами. Люцифер не раздражал его, ведь здесь им не было нужды соперничать, а Ади и Ости были более дружелюбными, чем обычно.  
— Скажи, ангел, как вы на светлой стороне справляетесь с соблазнами? — сын Сатаны был совершенно спокоен, а вот Дино напрягся, подумав, что все в комнате знали о его симпатии к дьяволице.  
— Мы блокируем эти чувства, чтобы ничто не мешало выполнять наши обязанности. — ответил он.  
— Скучно, — заключил рыжий. — Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

Ости удалось остаться одной только через час, когда Ади решил, что уже достаточно отдохнул, чтобы суметь дойти до своей комнаты. Как только дверь за гостями закрылась, девушка собрала расставленные по всей спальне чашки и унесла их на кухню. Мысли были заняты приближающимся экзаменом, сдача которого позволила бы девушке стать еще на уровень выше и намного сильнее. Оставалась еще неделя до зачета, а Геральд уже успел объявить, что им подберут не простые задания, а те, на которые придется потратить как минимум несколько дней. Конечно, время на земле идет быстрее, чем на небесах или в Аду, но даже по здешним меркам среди людей она будет оставаться как минимум целые сутки, при условии, что закончит задание за три-четыре дня. Больше всего девушку пугало, что задание может затянуться — иногда для перехода со среднего на продвинутый уровень обучения давали задания, ради которых на земле приходилось оставаться на неделю, а то и больше. Но вряд ли Геральд решил бы выбрать для студентки настолько сложное задание. 

Люциферу не нравилось происходящее вокруг. По школе ходили глупые слухи о Мальбонте — вымышленном создании, сыне ангела и демона. Студенты то и дело шептались об этом даже на занятиях и слова преподавателей, опровергающие существование этого Мальбонте, не имели никакого эффекта. Но что-то в словах Геральда и Фенцио заставляло думать, будто преподаватели сами себе не верят — что-то было в их взгляде, когда они слышали речи студентов. Как будто какое-то чувство неизбежности. Люциферу хотелось поговорить об этом с отцом, но вряд ли Сатана захочет откровенничать с сыном. Демон взглянул в зеркало напротив кровати — он поставил его здесь, потому что Ости просто обожала смотреть на свое отражение — и потер переносицу. Что-то происходило. Нападение на Ади вряд ли могло быть случайностью — Субантры никогда не покидали своих гнезд без причины, что-то выгнало их оттуда и заставило прилететь к школе, да еще днем, хотя эти птицы не переносят солнечного света! Они как будто целенаправленно летели за рыжим дьяволенком — даже ворвались в школу и разгромили больничное крыло, что и вовсе нетипично для ужасных созданий.  
Люцифер ненавидел ничего не понимать, а потому принял решение через некоторое время спуститься в Ад и все же поговорить с отцом, как только Сатана остынет после предыдущей встречи с «любимым» сыном. Демон лег на кровать и недовольно пнул одну из подушек. Он должен во всем разобраться, просто обязан.

Неделю спустя у Ости и Ади, как и планировалось, состоялся экзамен в мире смертных, необходимый для перехода на продвинутый уровень.  
— Ади, твое задание довольно интересно. — Геральд был спокоен, как удав, — В маленькой европейской стране Сагар есть два принца. Старшего зовут Ричард, он наследник трона, а младший — Леонард, ему вряд ли светит корона, но он крайне амбициозен. Твоя задача проста — заставь младшего начать борьбу за трон.  
— Понял, — кивнул рыжий и, улыбнувшись сидящей рядом кузине, отправился к водовороту.  
— Ости, для тебя я припас кое-что посложнее. Итак, Нидерланды. — преподаватель сверился с записями, — там живет вампирский князь, тебе однажды доводилось иметь дело с ночными охотниками. Имя князя Скандар Роуэн, он стар и слаб настолько, чтобы в его окружении появлялись молодые вампиры, метящие на его место. Но все еще слишком силен, чтобы хоть кто-то смог стать ему достойным соперником. Твоя цель — заставить одного авторитетного молодого вампира бросить вызов князю. Твой подопечный — юноша по имени Виктор Ван Арт, он обращен не так давно, но его слово имеет в обществе значительный вес, к нему прислушаются его сородичи и развяжут войну.  
— Я все поняла, — девушка кивнула и отправилась к водовороту вслед за остальными. Прыгнув в воронку, она закрыла глаза, настраиваясь на экзаменационное задание. 

— Ты уже скучаешь по Ости? — внезапно спросил Дино у задумавшегося Люцифера. Сидеть рядом с ангелом на лекции было довольно странно, но и одному коротать время на занятии Фенцио не хотелось.  
— Она вернется к вечеру, ангел. Как и Ади. — мужчина отвернулся к окну, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что больше не хочет разговаривать. Дино лишь вздохнул и продолжил писать конспект, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как окружающие пристально следят за ним и Люцифером, сидящими за одним столом. 

Ости выбросило в центре Амстердама возле торгового центра. Девушка сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях, чтобы понять, где ей искать своего подопечного. Виктор Ван Арт обнаружился в расположенной неподалеку художественной галерее, этим вечером там выставляли эксклюзивные экспонаты и проводили аукцион. Решив, что нынешний образ совершенно не подходит для светского раута, дьяволица поспешила в торговый центр. В самом дорогом магазине она нашла подходящее платье и несильно изменила свою внешность, посчитав, что нужно выглядеть более «спокойно», чтобы привлечь внимание своего подопечного. Став более «милой» версией себя, девушка отправилась в галерею, перед этим обчистив кассы трех магазинов — не то, чтобы ее волновал вопрос денег, просто с приличным количеством наличных в кошельке было легче слиться с местными.  
Виктор нашелся довольно быстро. Он рассматривал какую-то картину, которую сама Ости охарактеризовала бы простым словом «мазня», и общался с женщиной, которая, как и все присутствующие, была бессмертной. Демоница прошла мимо них и тут же почувствовала на себе взгляд вампира. Заинтересовать его оказалось очень просто — аромат вишневого цвета и зеленого чая, исходивший от девушки, явно понравился ее подопечному. Она сделала вид, что внимательно рассматривает картину. Меньше, чем через минуту, Виктор уже подошел к ней.  
— Я прошу меня извинить, — у вампира был спокойный приятный голос, — Я заметил, как вы увлечены картиной… Мы не были представлены друг другу, мое имя Виктор Ван Арт.  
— Я Селина де Лиэр. — Ости протянула руку своему подопечному, и он аккуратно поцеловал ее.  
— Вы прибыли на аукцион? — откуда-то сбоку послышался шепот, гости выставки явно были удивлены происходящим.  
— Да, подбираю подарок для своего отца. — Ости воздействовала на вампира через прикосновение и взгляд, стараясь как можно быстрее выполнить задание. Но Виктор оказался не так прост, девушка не могла так сразу заставить его бросить вызов князю.  
— Уверен, ему понравится все, что вы выберите.  
— А что бы вы посоветовали купить, чтобы удивить коллекционера, у которого есть все?  
— Я бы, — Ван Арт на секунду задумался, — тут есть одна картина, я уверен, это именно то, что нужно.  
Тут объявили о начале аукциона. Ости применила свои способности к организатору и убедила его, что картина уже оплачена. Вернувшись на свое место, девушка довольно улыбнулась, зная, что за ней наблюдает ее подопечный.  
После окончания торгов Виктор пригласил ее на ужин и предложил отвезти на своем автомобиле. Дьяволица дружелюбно улыбалась мужчине и отвечала на вопросы, связанные с ее семьей — приходилось сочинять на ходу, но получалось в целом неплохо. За ужином расспросы продолжались, и девушка врала обо всем, о чем только могла придумать историю, хоть немного похожую на правдивую. Посмотрев на часы на стене за спиной Виктора, она грустно вздохнула.  
— Я утомил вас разговорами, Селина? — Ван Арт виновато взглянул на нее.  
— Нет, что вы. Просто только что поняла, что мой самолет с картиной, которую забрала моя помощница, улетел. А я здесь.  
— Я… — подопечный на секунду закрыл глаза, — если вы не сочтете это за дерзость, готов предоставить вам свой скромный дом.  
— Очень мило с вашей стороны, Виктор. Но меньше всего я хотела бы вас стеснять. — Ости старалась не слишком сильно воздействовать на вампира, ее начинала затягивать эта игра.  
— Позвольте мне все же быть более настойчивым. Ведь это из-за меня вы пропустили свой рейс.  
— Хорошо. — девушка сделала вид, что ей очень неловко соглашаться. — Завтра утром я куплю билет на ближайший рейс до Парижа.  
Подопечный кивнул, стараясь не выдавать своих эмоций, но Ости была достаточно внимательна, чтобы понять, что он рад. Наверняка рассматривает знакомство с ней как возможность завязать общение с большим кланом вампиров, ведь она упоминала о наличии братьев и сестер. Завершив ужин, Виктор расплатился и отвел гостью в машину, пообещав как можно скорее довезти ее до своего дома.  
Особняк Ван Арта выглядел довольно старомодно, но вместе с тем довольно уютно. Ости расположилась на мягком диване в гостиной, пока Виктор готовил ей обещанный еще в ресторане чай.  
«Еще пара часов и можно возвращаться домой» — с облегчением подумала дьяволица. Не то чтобы она совсем не любила появляться на Земле, но долгие задания ее утомляли и быстро переставали быть интересными.  
Раздумья прервал своим появлением подопечный девушки. Он поставил перед ней на стол чашку чая и сел в соседнее кресло.  
— Вы грустите?  
— Ни в коем случае, Виктор. Просто думаю, понравится ли отцу мой подарок…  
— Селина, даже не сомневайтесь. Господин де Лиэр будет очень доволен. Если бы я оказался на его месте, мне бы понравилась картина.  
«Господин де Лиэр? Кто это? Ах, да.»  
— Надеюсь, вы правы. — Ости попробовала чай. — Очень вкусно, с чем он?  
— С мятой. Рад, что вам нравится.  
— Виктор, я могу вас спросить? — девушка взглянула на своего подопечного, смотревшего на огонь в камине.  
— О чем? — вампира не особо насторожила такая резкая смена темы, он уже догадывался, что хочет знать его гостья.  
— Когда я вернусь, мой отец, вне всяких сомнений, захочет узнать не только о выставке, но и о обстановке в Амстердаме. Мы слышали, местный князь, манеер* Скандар Роуэн, стар и слаб, но преемником так и не обзавелся.  
— Хотите знать, кто станет следующим князем? — усмехнулся Виктор.  
— Стараемся быть в курсе событий.  
— Никто не знает. Есть несколько претендентов, но они начнут борьбу только после смерти князя. Манеер слишком авторитетен, чтобы кто-то из них бросил им вызов.  
— Я слышала, молодое поколение не считает Роуэна настоящим лидером.  
— Молодые вампиры вроде меня считают, что он плохо справляется. Я того же мнения.  
Ости смотрела в глаза своему подопечному, аккуратно воздействуя на его мозг. Бессмертные были не самой простой целью, а потому приходилось прикладывать больше сил, чтобы заставлять их действовать по намеченному плану. Впрочем, будучи еще довольно молодым, Ван Арт еще довольно легко поддавался влиянию. Но он был слишком слаб — в задании Геральда был подвох. Виктору явно не хватало сил бросить вызов князю. Чтобы сделать его сильнее, потребовались бы годы… Но у девушки не было времени ждать. Заставив вампира сесть рядом на диван и взять ее за руку, дьяволица решила попытаться узнать у своего подопечного, нет ли способа быстро увеличить силы бессмертного.  
— Как вампиры становятся такими сильными, как Роуэн в молодости?  
— Они пьют очень много человеческой крови, — разум Ван Арта полностью находился в руках девушки.  
— А как еще? Есть еще способ?  
— Убить несколько сильных вампиров и выпить их кровь. Так можно стать намного сильнее за одну ночь.  
— Кого в Амстердаме можно назвать сильным?  
— Алексо Роттен. Вито де Минер. Александр Вилон. И муж вампирши Пилар де Рон, я не знаю его имени.  
— Четверых хватит, чтобы стать сильнее?  
— Да.  
— Ты знаешь, где они сейчас?  
— Да.  
— Мы идем к ним. 

Первым оказался Александр Вилон, его дом находился неподалеку от особняка Ван Арта. Когда Виктор и Ости вошли к нему, хозяин даже не обратил внимания на гостей. Ведомый дьяволицей, молодой вампир напал на знакомого со спины и вонзил клыки в его шею. До их прихода Александр слишком много пил или делал что-то еще, Ости это особо не волновало, но он был без сознания, так что с ним разделались быстро. Закончив с Александром, Виктор замел следы пребывания в доме и поехал вместе с девушкой к следующему из списка.  
«Охота» прошла крайне скучно. Все четыре вампира дружили и в этот вечер явно виделись, потому что Виктор и Ости застали их примерно в одинаковом состоянии — без сознания с открытой бутылкой крепкого алкоголя рядом. Выпив последнего, Ван Арт обернулся к девушке.  
— Я стал намного сильнее.  
— Это верно, — дьяволица обняла его, прижимаясь к крепкой мужской груди. — Ты стал сильнее, Виктор. Ты готов бросить вызов князю.  
— А если я не смогу?  
— Ты справишься. Ты сильнее всех, кто хотел получить власть. У тебя получится.  
— Ты обещаешь?  
— Да. Идем же.  
Замок вампирского князя находился в пригороде, туда и отправились. Виктор чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы начать войну за власть. Возле дома Роуэна их встретили, как дорогих гостей, у князя проходил какой-то светский прием. Ситуация складывалась как нельзя лучше. Войдя в главный зал, Виктор и Ости осмотрелись в поисках старого вампира. Помимо него здесь обнаружилось большое количество друзей Ван Арта, что не могло не радовать — они наверняка поддержат своего приятеля. Отпустив своего подопечного переговорить со знакомыми, дьяволица осмотрелась. Скорее всего, она закончит свое задание здесь. От этой мысли стало даже приятно, наверняка она справится быстрее Ади…  
На сцену вышел молодой вампир Алэн Равель — его имя девушка услышала из тихого разговора двух женщин, стоявших прямо возле нее.  
— Друзья! Все мы безумно рады быть здесь. Мы рады видеть нашего князя Скандара Роуэна, открывшего для нас двери своего замка. Однако, глупо было бы признать, что мы здесь только из-за аукциона, устроенного манеером Роуэном. Все мы пришли посмотреть, жив ли наш старый князь. Уже давно ходили слухи, что он умер в своем особняке, и что всех вампиров Амстердама просто обманывают, говоря, что с манеером все в порядке. Не скрою, я здесь, чтобы своими глазами убедиться, что наш князь стар и больше не может управлять нам. Прошлой ночью банда бессмертных напала на наш клуб, но князь ничего не предпринял. Ничего не сказал, как будто и не слышал об этом инциденте!  
В толпе послышался шепот, в котором угадывалось и одобрение, и недовольство толпы. Одни говорили: «Да, Равель прав», другие же отвечали: «Он беспардонный мальчишка и не знает, о чем говорит!»  
— Я считаю, что пора нам выбрать нового князя. Молодого, амбициозного и сильного. Не такого, как Скандар Роуэн! Нам нужен Виктор Ван Арт!  
На этой фразе Ости скрылась в одной из маленьких комнат, двери которых выходили в зал, надеясь здесь прыгнуть в водоворот и вернуться домой. Пока из-за двери доносились воодушевленные речи Равеля, девушка сосредоточилась. Ее задание было выполнено, но она все равно чувствовала своего подопечного. Виктор был в некотором смятении, потому что ее не было рядом. Он даже попросил какого-то своего знакомца, которого называл Ксандром, пойти и разыскать Селину де Лиэр. Ости подождала, пока вампир подойдет к каморке, в которой она пряталась, а затем вызвала водоворот и как можно скорее взмахнула крыльями, оставляя позади всю историю с бунтом против вампирского князя. На Земле время идет быстрее, и девушка была уверена, что узнает о результате устроенного ею бунта от Геральда. Ости вернулась к своему родному облику и довольно улыбнулась своим успехам. Выпрыгнув из водоворота во двор школы, она отправилась отчитываться об экзамене преподавателю.  
Геральд увлеченно смотрел в стеклянный шар, наблюдая за чем-то интересным. Услышав шаги студентки, он обернулся. По его взгляду было понятно, что демон доволен ученицей.  
— Ости, отличная работа. Даже могу тебя поздравить — бунт Ван Арта увенчался успехом, старый князь убит.  
— Я старалась, — кивнула девушка.  
— Ты, естественно, переведена на следующий уровень. — Геральд отвернулся и продолжил рассматривать что-то через стеклянный шар.  
Ости не терпелось вернуться в свою комнату и смыть с себя отвратительный вампирский аромат, напоминавший запах крови и кованого железа. 

Дино и Люцифер сидели на занятии у Мисселины, когда в окно врезалась чайка. Затем еще одна и еще. Выбежав во внутренний двор школы вместе с преподавательницей, демон заметил застывшую от ужаса Ости, стоящую под деревом. Люцифер подлетел к девушке и попытался привести ее в чувство, пока преподавательница старалась уговорить учеников вернуться назад в школу. Никто не понимал, что происходило. В небе летали Субантры, чайки падали на землю замертво, а прибежавшие на шум Геральд и Фенцио не знали, что делать. В этом хаосе Люцифер заметил Ади, бегущего в сторону сестры, и Дино, который тащил рыжего демона назад под крышу.  
— Люцифер, что это? — Ости в страхе прижималась к мужчине, стараясь не смотреть на трупы птиц вокруг.  
— Не знаю, Ости. Нам нужно уйти. — демон махнул Ади и Дино и потащил девушку к общежитию.  
Оказавшись в безопасности, рыжий рухнул на кровать сестры.  
— Что ни неделя, все какие-то происшествия.  
— И что это было? — ангел, внезапно ставший неплохим другом Ади, выглянул в окно.  
— Дино, отойди оттуда. И закрой шторы, не хочу видеть этот ужас, — попросила Ости.  
— Думаю, будет полезно остаться здесь. Чем нас больше, тем лучше. — предложил младший демон.  
— Тогда ты спишь в гостиной на коврике. — хмыкнула хозяйка комнаты. — На большее не надейся.  
Рыжий показал сестре язык и засмеялся. Дино подошел к молчащему Люциферу.  
— А ты что скажешь?  
— Читал я одну легенду, — демон заговорщицки понизил голос, — когда Мальбонте придет, чайки будут падать с небес, все птицы и звери покинут свои гнезда и норы, солнце скроется за синей луной. Небо окрасится в алый и тогда только вместе ангелы и демоны одолеют врага. Глупости, в общем, но ты лучше все равно не говори об этом Ости и Ади.  
— Пока небо не окрасится в алый и солнце не закроет синяя луна — не скажу, — пообещал ангел.  
— Пока мы вместе, с нами ничего не случится, — Люцифер как будто пытался убедить самого себя.  
— Пока мы все вместе?.. — Дино очень хотелось услышать, что он тоже входит в это «мы». Пусть они демоны, но мужчина определенно привязался к однокурсникам и хотел, чтобы они считали его другом.  
— Пока мы вместе. И ты тоже, ангел.

**Author's Note:**

> *Манеер - вежливое обращение к мужчине, принятое в Нидерландах


End file.
